


Who The Fuck Wants To Die Alone [Podfic]

by lattice_frames



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Normal!AU. “I don’t know why I have to get involved in this anyway,” Clint huffs. “Or haven’t you told this chick that you’re working a job you don’t need and live in a magical Disney palace?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who The Fuck Wants To Die Alone [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who The Fuck Wants To Die Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242169) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



Cover Art provided by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins).

| 

## Streaming Audio with music

## Downloads

  * [MP3 without music](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/who%20the%20fuck%20wants%20to%20die%20alone.mp3) | **Size:** 37 MB | **Duration:** 00:46:07
  * [MP3 with music](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/who%20the%20fuck%20wants%20to%20die%20alone%20-%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 45 MB | **Duration:** 00:49:34

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music used is an acoustic performance of Some Nights by Fun.


End file.
